


【影日】夢

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 日向在巴西做的夢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 後來他逐漸適應在巴西的生活，就沒再夢見過影山，他終於不用辛辛苦苦地在南北半球的夢境奔走。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	【影日】夢

第一次夢到影山是剛到巴西沒多久後，打工時在人生地不熟的城市裡迷路，延遲送達餐點的後果是用著生疏的葡萄牙語向客戶拚命道歉，最終仍然收到客訴通知。  
日向告訴自己不要緊，沒事。當晚卻夢見影山暴躁地責備他叫他集中精神。  
集中精神？日向傻呼呼地重複。  
明天可是3對3比賽！你不想進排球部的話就早點離開！  
是喔，日向恍然大悟，明天他們要和同樣是一年級的新生展開入社比賽，如果沒有贏的話所有努力都白費工夫。  
接球、接球、接球。日向重複著單調的動作，最後被手機鬧鐘打斷。  
醒來時手臂卻像是真的接了一晚的排球般痠痛，日向的心情卻出乎意料的平靜。  
集中精神！他想起影山在夢裡的吶喊，跳下床準備在巴西的新生活。

第二次是錢包被偷的時候。  
呆子！你還想不想去東京練習了！  
影山拿著筆鬼畫符似的抄下他一向排斥的英文，抬頭看見呆愣的日向，敲了敲他空白的筆記本。  
對！如果期末考沒通過的話他們就得留下來補習！  
日向趕緊抓起筆，在筆記頁上紀錄不同的英文語法。影山瞄了眼他的筆記，斥責他：日向呆子！你在寫什麼！  
日向猛然驚醒，迷迷糊糊間回憶著筆記內容，才發現夢裡的自己寫的全是影山的名字。  
難怪會被罵，日向想，但影山皺起眉頭的臉好好笑。  
因為太有趣了，在刷牙時他看見鏡子裡的自己不自覺彎起嘴角。

第三次是怎麼樣都無法適應在沙地上跳躍扣球，總是跌得灰頭土臉的時候。  
你不吃的話我要全吃掉了。  
日向連忙回過神，爭奪剩下的肉包。  
喂，你在恍神什麼。  
日向咬了一口，口齒不清地說：我在想到底要怎麼成功做到不閉眼快攻。  
多練習就好了。  
萬一還是不行怎麼辦？  
影山不耐煩地嘖了聲，那就練到會！反正有我你就是最強的。  
練到會。日向站在沙地上時想著影山說的話，什麼啊這個人也太自大了吧，相隔這麼遠的距離還不肯放過他。  
日向踩穩腳步，跳起的瞬間注意落下的重心。  
扣出成功的第一球。

日向夢到影山的次數不多，卻總是在感到難過或失落的時候夢見他。  
他穿梭在零零碎碎的夢境碎片裡，真實與虛幻交織，唯有清醒時才分辨得出來。  
日向想或許這可以稱為一種補償，現實生活發生不如意的事情時，影山就會出現，這樣倒是顯得這些事沒那麼難過。  
後來他逐漸適應在巴西的生活，就沒再夢見過影山，他終於不用辛辛苦苦地在南北半球的夢境奔走。

最後一次是離開巴西的前一晚。  
日向挽起袖子，喊著對方的名字。  
影山。  
幹嘛。  
再發給我一球吧。  
道別的方式？  
如果我能接到的話，你就抱我一下吧。  
影山挑眉，你只希望這樣？

當然不。  
在說出這句話時，日向睜開眼，外頭的天色依舊昏暗。  
事實上他們在打完那球後，只做了一個簡短的道別，像是每次練習散場時平常，沒人提起離下次的再見還需要多久時間。  
日向在黑暗中感受著自己激烈跳動的心臟，突然意識到為何每次夢見的都是影山。

我喜歡他，日向後知後覺的想。  
原來我喜歡他。


End file.
